Deathly Cold
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: When a meteor crash lands on earth and a strange and dangerous creature emerges, its up to the Avenger to stop it. There's just one problem, they can't touch it! With a beast so cold it kills flesh there's only one option, call on the aid of a Jotun, and Thor knows just where to find one. But what happens when your old nemesis's wife tags along? Logyn and more pairings throughout
1. Prologe

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first Avenger fic! (sweats nervously) This Idea was given to me by a friend on tumblr who asked me to write a story for her. She gave me the back bone for it and told me to go for it, so I went for it! So without any further ado...  
**

* * *

Prologue

"Okay, I got nothing. What is it?" Asked a tall blonde man as he scratched the back of his neck. He pushed his purple tinted sunglasses up further on his nose as his fingers itched to hold his bow in his hands. The smoldering rock in front of him and the others with him made him nervous, but he couldn't place why...and that made it worse. Clint was a bit of a jumpy person anyway, but then that wasn't a flaw when you were a skilled spy and or assassin, it was a necessity.

"It looks like a giant block of ice." said another blond man next to him, however this man was a bit larger than him. He was dressed in his signature red white and blue jump suit, his similarly colored shield slung across his back. Steve smiled sardonically. "And I know a thing or two about ice."

"As much as I hate to argue with the leading expert on human popsicles," said the all to familiar snarky voice of Tony Stark as he came swooping in from the air, the jets from his iron suit roaring as he did. "There's no way it could be made of ice, it would have melted on entering the atmosphere."

"Well then what do you call it?" asked Steve a little perturbed.

"Its certainly cold enough to be ice." said a fiery red head walking over to the edge of the crater. "This things giving me chills just standing by it."

"Be careful friend Widow." a tall muscular warrior said from behind her. "There is a strange presence about this rock."

"Thanks for your concern big guy." Natasha said with shooting the Asgardian prince Thor a small, rather cunning smile. "Its cute."

"You getting anything on this thing Stark?" asked a small almost timid looking man as he adjusted his glasses.

"Working on it big green." Tony said back to the scientist Bruce Banner, though most people knew him as a giant fury possessed green monster cleverly refereed to as the Hulk.

Tony hovered over the large rock as his computers and scanners whirred sending readings shooting in front of his eyes. The strange rock had fallen from the sky not an hour ago getting the attention of the local news. Normally a simple meteor was not enough to get the attention of the Avengers, however meteors were not normally blue like an massive block of ice. But I couldn't be ice, that made no logical sense. Still, you couldn't deny the incredible cold that was radiating from the azure bolder. Even in his suit, Tony could feel a slight chill.

"So what do you think it-" Steve tried to ask but was cut off as the meteor began to move. It was subtle, but it did indeed move. The six hero's all drew different weapons simultaneously. It was still for several tense moments as they all stood posed and ready to launch into an attack.

Then, it began to drip. It was faint at first, almost unnoticeable, but then they saw it again. A small droplet of water falling to the ground from a crack in the bolder . It continued to drip and pool at the base of the creator till there was a puddle about a foot wide.

"Well!" Tony said exasperatedly as he landed to the ground. "Its finally happened, we are all officially paranoid. We are all standing around ready to, as Thor here would put it, "do battle" with a bolder." he threw his hands out wide gesturing to the meteor. "That's it guys, we have hit rock bottom."

"No pun intended?" Clint asked smirking.

"Shut up."

"Will you to knock it off and and look!" Natasha barked pointing back at the meteor. Everyone look at what had gotten the Black Widow so suddenly concerned. It was plain however when they turned back to the bolder. The small puddle at the base was now much bigger, and moving. It rippled and undulated beginning to move of its own volition. The strange blue goo twitched and wavered as it began to take a shape. It wasn't much of a shape, mostly it just looked like a large blob and yet Tony could swear that it turned to look over at him and the other Avengers.

"Do you think its intelligent?" asked Steve brandishing his shield.

"Why don't you ask it?" Clint asked. "If it says yes, you got your answer."

"Friend Stark, what does your science tell you of this creature?" Thor asked, his fingers twitching as he held Mjollnir in his fist.

"Not much," Tony said frustratedly. "All I can tell you is that its giving off no heat signature, quite the opposite actually. According to my scanners, that things is over 500 degrees below zero."

"And what does that tell us?" Thor asked, not familiar enough with Midgardian ways to understand what that meant.

"Its really _really_ cold. Colder than any substance here on earth, man made or otherwise." Tony said.

"How is that possible?" asked Bruce.

"Bruce, we know demigods, fought off an alien invasion, fished a man out of time, you can morph into a green gamma monster, and your still asking that question?" Tony said. You didn't have to see his face behind the iron mask to know he was smirking at his own wit.

"Whats it doing?" Asked Natasha gripping her pistol tighter. The others all looked back at the strange blue creature as it again began to quiver. They watched in disgusted fascination as tendrils and appendages bubbled from its body as it created a new form for itself. It clawed at the ground as a hand and fingers began to form and it threw back what was beginning to become a head. Features started to appear on its face, a mouth open wide in a silent scream. Within a matter of minutes they were no longer staring at a blob, but a blue humanoid figure. It slowly rose to its new feet stumbling a bit as it took a step forward. Its hands clutched its head and shook it as though in pain. After a moment it was still, looking around taking in its surroundings.

"Hey," Steve said calling over to the bazaar being. "Who are you? Are you okay?"

Its head jerked over to the Captain, its hollow unblinking eyes fixing on him. It stared at him for a few seconds before opening its mouth and screeching. The sound was like finger nails on a chalk board amplified by a fog horn. A furious blast of frigid wind hit Steve and the others with all the force of a hurricane. He braced himself, bringing his shield up over his face. The cold was intense and sudden, like jumping naked into an arctic lake.

The monster stopped screaming and the wind died down, but the cold lingered. Steve slowly rose from the kneeling position that the winds had driven him to. He looked down at his shield now covered in frost and shuddered. He really hated the cold.

"Monster!" Thor thundered raising Mjollnir threateningly at the blue creature. "You have made a grave error attacking me and my companions, do not think it will go unanswered!" he swung the hammer around once before slinging it with a mighty force a the monster. It never flinched as the weapon came racing toward it. It stood perfectly still as the hammer slammed into it, sinking through its body and bursting out the back and lodging itself in the meteor behind it. The creature turned its attention to the demigod. Its lifeless eyes seemed to spark with anger for only a moment before it flung its arm out toward him. The limb stretched and distorted itself into a shape point, slicing through the prince's armor and flesh. He cried out in shock and pain, clutching his arm. Looking down at the wound he was surprised to find that it was freezing to the touch, the skin around the gash was turning black on the edges as it died.

"Do not let it touch you!" he called to his friends. "It can destroy flesh!"

"Of course it can." Tony said angrily. "Let see how it fares against metal." he shot through the air toward the monster, firing a beam of energy at its body and was more than a little pleased when recoiled at the blast. Unfortunately his victory was short lived. The creature seemed to hiss in anger and shot its arm at him. It grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him to the ground creating a small crater with his impact. He grunted from the force of his body being thrown hard against the earth and felt a thud on his chest as the beast pounced on top of him. Its face filled his vision as it glared back at him with its hollow blue sockets. It roared in his face chilling Tony to the bone even from inside the suit. Its lifeless eyes flicked down to the power-core whirring in his chest and Tony could swear he saw its eye widen in excitement. Before he could react the monster thrust its spear-like hands into his chest, its fingers corroding the metal around the core as it tore at it trying to dislodge it from his chest.

_Warning. Warning. Critical damage being take to the reactor core. _The voice of Jarvis said breaking into his thoughts. _Please take immediate action sir, or you may die._

"Thanks for that Jarvis." Tony grunted. He tried to get up from under the monster but he was already growing weak and his vision was starting to fade. All he could do was watch as it greedily tore at his chest for the heart he had created for himself. Thankfully, the rest of the Avenger had other plans. Tony was vaguely away from a massive bolder flying to the creature knocking it from him and the mighty roar of the Hulk from somewhere behind him. He felt himself being lifted from the ground by two figures at his ether side and while he could barely see now, he thought he made out the figures of Steve and Thor.

"We have to fall back!" Steve called to the others. "We have to get Tony back to the tower, now!"

"But what about that thing!" Clint asked as he strung an explosive arrow to his bow.

"We'll come back for it later. If don't move Tony is going to die. We're pulling back."

That was the last Tony heard as his body at last caved and he blacked out.

"Tony? You back with us?"

Tony slowly opened his eye regretting this decision immediately as the light of the room crashed down on him like an anvil.

"God damnit-do you think it could be just a little brighter? I wasn't blinded the first time. Lets try it again."

"He's back." Natasha sighed.

"Please Natasha, control yourself, I have a girlfriend" Tony said sitting up on the table they had laid him on, ignoring the disgusted look on the Black Widows face. He cracked his neck and stretched. "So, anybody have any idea what that thing was that almost killed me?"

"No," Steve said his arms crossed over his chest. "But what ever it was you wont like what it did to your suit." he jerked is thumb to the side gesturing to the wall. A small whimper escaped the billionaires lips upon seeing the state of his armor. The chest was torn apart and there were massive burn markings from where the metal had been eroded away.

"What happened?" Tony asked, still aghast at the sight of his beloved creation.

"We don't know for sure," Bruce said removing his glassed and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What ever it is though, it destroys anything it touches. Its core temperature is so cold it actually burns whatever it comes into contact with. Look what it did to your suit, and Thor's arm."

Tony over at Thor and winced looking at the stat of the Asgardians limb. The area around the gash was completely blackened where the skin had died, and most of the rest of his arm was red and swollen. If that was what that thing did to an Asgardian demigod Tony did _not _want to know what it would do to a human.

"It is nothing Dr. Banner" Thor said a little absentmindedly. "Nothing a healer of my realm can not cure."

"It may not be a big deal to you, but its a big problem for us." Clint said. "How are we suppose to stop something we can't touch? Something that can eat though even metal? Hell, we can barely get close to it with out going into shock, or have you already forgotten that little tantrum it through when Cap spoke to it? I'm surprised we all didn't get frostbite."

"Well there has to be some way to destroy it. Or maybe we can contain it-" Tony said thinking aloud.

"We still wouldn't be able to get near it." Natasha cut in. "And even if we could trap it, who's to say it wont be able to eat through what ever device you can concoct. There's to much left to chance with a plan like that."

"Do you have a better idea?" Tony shot back. "What ever it is, this thing clearly isn't here to make friends. It tried to kill us."

"But she's right Tony." Steve said. "We can't face that thing again without a better plan. We have to be prepared this time."

"How can we prepare fro something we know nothing about?" Tony said exasperatedly.

"Friends!" Thor boomed cutting off the conversation. Everyone looked back at him with mixed expressions of puzzlement and irritation.

"Yes Thor?" Steve asked one of her eyebrows quirked.

"I-I have an idea." the big man stuttered. "However I fear you will not be pleased with it."

"Try us." Clint said. "Its not like were coming up with gems."

"Very well. You said this creature confounds your science yes?"

"I don't know about 'confounds'." Tony muttered.

"Then perhaps science is not what we need to stop this beast." Thor said finishing his thought.

"Are you saying we use magic?" asked Bruce his hand on his chin. You could almost see the possibilities and variables running through his brain.

"Yes." Thor nodded, looking back at his friends wearily. "Which bring me to the part you will not like." he looked down at his feet for a moment before regaining is courage. He squared is massive shoulders and with determination in his eye looked back at the rest of the Avengers.

"There is only one I know who is both immensely skilled in the ways of magic and is impervious to the cold."

"No, your not- oh no, no no no no no!" Tony said shaking his head in disbelief. "You could not _possibly _ be suggesting-"

"Yes." Thor said with more confidence than he felt. "Our best chance of defeating this monster is my brother. Loki."

* * *

**Well there's the prologue, I hope you liked it! I'll post Chapter 1 soon. Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again! *waves* **


	2. Chapter 1: Taking No for an Answer

**Hey guys! If your reading this than hopefully that mean you are interested enough with the prologue to read the first chapter. (throws tiny party for self) Anyway, here we get the first tastes of the Logyn I promised in the beginning. (though maybe not what you think...) I need to reidarate that I can't takeall credit for this story, it was given for me to work with by a friend of tumblr :) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Taking No for an Answer**

Sigyn hummed a merry tune to herself as she walked down the hall of the palace of Asgard her eyes reading the enchanting words from the book of poetry in her hands. This particular book of assorted poems was her favorite, it had been a gift to her from her husband Loki to celibate the anniversary of their marriage. Or as Loki like to think of it, a day to celebrate his cleverness. After all, had his plan to trick her into marrying him had not worked, they would have nothing to celibate at all. At this declaration, Sigyn had ever so lovingly smacked him in the arm. The bizarre event that was there marriage may have worked out in the end, but he didn't have to be so smug about it.

Sigyn laughed closing the book and holding it to her chest. She couldn't even pretend to be mad at him today, she was far to happy for that. She couldn't really name what had her in such good spirits, but for some reason her heart was filled with a happiness that bubbled over like a goblet of wine filled to full. She even waved to a small group of women passing by her in the hall and laughed outright as they all looked anywhere but at her. She shrugged and continued on her way, ignoring every lesson her mother had ever taught her of edict and palace manors as she skipped back to her room.

She reached her room after several minutes giggling and completely out of breath. The laughter was still on her lips as she opened the door and stepped into the large bedroom.

"Loki? Are you here-Oh!" she gasped jumping a bit in surprise upon seeing him in the middle of the room. "there you are. I was just..." she again stopped mid thought as she saw him throwing on his coat and strapping his dagger to his side. "W-where are you going?"

"No where love." he said flashing her a quick smile. "Just out for a walk."

"With your dagger?" Sigyn asked dubiously. "Has walking become such dangerous sport?"

"Really Sigyn, its nothing-"

"Your leaving again aren't you." she said her heart sinking into her toes at this realization.

"Yes, on a walk as I said-"

"Do not lie to me husband." Sigyn said pointing a threatening finger at him. "Your clever words and twisted truths maybe fool others, but you forget yourself if you think I will be so easily tricked. Now tell me the truth, where are you going?"

Loki stared back at her a moment before sighing and running a hand though his black hair. "Sigyn please don't make a fuss about this. I will not be gone long."

"The last time you said that you were gone nearly two weeks." Sigyn said folding her arms over her chest. "Now, the truth. Where are you going and why?"

Loki glared down at her, frustration evident in his body language, but Sigyn wasn't moving. The two stood there in a stale mate for several minutes before Loki finally gave in. He let out an exasperated breath looking up at the ceiling as if it could pull him from this vexed wife. He placed his hands his hips his shoulders sagging a bit in defeat.

"I have been _summoned_" Loki said rolling his eyes. "by my brother to help save his pathetic Midgard."

"Midgard?" Sigyn said shocked. "why would he want you to accompany him there? And why did you agree for that matter?"

"It would seem Thor and his little mortal friends have gotten themselves into trouble, but lack the competence to get themselves out. And I rather enjoy the thought of him being indebted to me." Loki said with a wicked grin. "Now please Sigyn, will you let me pass?"

"But-" Sigyn tried as he brushed past her, not waiting for her response. Sigyn couldn't believe this. Well that wasn't true, she could believe it, but she didn't want to. She didn't want him to leave again. She didn't want him to leaver _her _again. When Loki was gone life was so much more dull and lonely. She had few friends besides him, and it wasn't as though there were many places she could go. Sigyn felt her stomach knot with sadness. No, she couldn't do it, not again. She could not bare to watch him walk out that door, to watch his figure disappear down that long hall knowing that all that awaited her was an empty room. No, she couldn't do it, she just couldn't.

"Wait!" she said gasping his arm before he could leave. "Let me come with you!"

"What?" Loki asked her words stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Take me with you." she repeated in earnest. "I'm a healer, surely I can be of some use. Please Loki-"

"No." he said much firmer than she had expected. "Out of the question."

"Why?" she asked desperately.

"Its far to dangerous. There is no way I would willingly let you descend to their level of squalor. No, absolutely not."

"I am not helpless!" Sigyn said indignantly. "I can be useful Loki, just give me the chance to show you-"

"I said no!" Loki said darkly. "My answer will not change Sigyn. You are not going to Midgard, I forbid it."

"You _forbid_ it?" Sigyn said her hands balling into fists. "And who are you to forbid me to do anything? Do you fancy yourself my mother?" She was growing more and more angry by the minute as she glared up into her husbands hard green eyes. "I am not a child, you can not tell me what to do."

"That is were you would be wrong love." he said in a haughty tone that made Sigyn burn with fury. He took hold of the door handle looking back at her over his shoulder as he did. "Goodbye darling." he said and slammed the door behind him.

Sigyn stood there seething for only a moment before her anger boiled over. She felt the scream rising in her throat and did nothing to impede its arrival.

"LOKI!" she yelled after him. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself, her fists swinging at her sides. Of all the arrogant- how could he be so insensitive? Did he have any idea what it was like for her to be left alone like this? Again!? For him to go off on some adventure while she was expected to sit and wait patiently for his return?

"AAAHH!" she shrieked, throwing her hands in the air and kicking a near by chair. She ignored the pain that shot through her foot as she walking back into the room. She threw her book onto the bed as hard as she could and watched as it bounced off a pillow and onto the sheets. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat on the edge of bed with a huff. Well, so much for thinking nothing could spoil her mood. She sighed and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Part of her wanted to cry, another part of her thought that would be silly and childish, and yet another part of her just wanted to scream and stomp her feet. Yet she did none of these, she just stared off into space, her anger and hurt building.

"I don't want to be alone again." she whimpered to herself.

_Then don't be,_ a voice in her head whispered. Sigyn sat bold upright at the sudden thought. Why not? Why could she not go? Because Loki _forbid_ her? Did she not say she was not a child? I child was told what to do, a woman could make her own choices.

Sigyn leaped from the bed and walked over to her wardrobe and selected a riding gown and cloak and hastily began throwing them on. She smiled devilishly as she did, the excitement of rebellion dancing in her eyes.

"Forbidden am I?" she asked aloud. "We'll shall see about that."

Thor walked up to his brothers chambers ready to depart back to the world of the humans. He could hear voices from inside the room but could not make out the words.

_He must be saying farewell to Sigyn. _ Thor thought. He was anxious to leave, but he would not interrupt them. Thor knew Loki deeply loved Sigyn, which was a feeling he had feared his brother had forgotten. Sigyn was able to bring back to light parts of Loki's former self, before all the darkness and hate. Thor was eternally grateful to her. He loved his little sister-in-law, for her bravery, for her compassion, for her stead fast loyalty, but more than all these, for loving Loki despite his flaws. He knew he and Loki would never have the lives they had before,but he was happy that she was there to be a kindness in his dark world.

Thor's head snapped up as he heard the door opening. Loki said something as he was leaving but Thor could not quite make out what it was. He watched a little surprised when his brother slammed the door shut and strode over to him, his gate stiff and agitated. Thor almost jumped when he heard the scream of Sigyn from back in their room. He looked back at Loki who was already walking past him.

"It is none of your concern." he said in a tone that told Thor we would get no more information than that. He hesitated a moment before turning and catching up to Loki.

"So, here we are again brother." Loki said sardonically. "off on another misadventure to save the day. If we keep meeting like, people may talk."

"I am no more pleased than you are, but I would not do this if I did not think it absolutely necessary."

"Is it really as bad as all that?" Loki asked doubtfully.

"Loki, I have never seen a creature like it," Thor said gravely.

"Lovely."

"Tony Stark will have more information than I am able to give. He has spent days researching this beast as much as his technology will allow. Once we reach Midgard we will show you just what we are up against." Thor said with his firm confidence. His face fell a little though thinking back to the tense moment between Loki and his wife.

"Loki, are you and lady Siygn-"

"Sigyn is fine." Loki said flatly. "She was upset, but nothing she will not recover from. She is fine."

Thor was not at all convinced but he knew pursuing the subject to pointless. He shook the thought from his mind as they reached the horses Thor had made ready for them. They mounted the mighty steeds and rode off toward the Bifrost.

Sigyn waited till she was sure that Thor and Loki had made it to the Bifrost before she made her way there herself. Anxious butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she rode to the great rainbow bridge. It had been years since she had used the Bifrost, not since she came to Asgard with her mother and sisters years ago. Her stomach twisted with nerves as she thought about it. Perhaps this wasn't a smart plan after all, perhaps she should turn back.

_NO! _she scolded herself. _You can do this. You NEED to do this. How long are you going to sit in the shadow of the palace, wasting your days away without ever questioning what is beyond your door? No, not today Sigyn, you will not turn back today._

It was much easier to think these thoughts before she came to the Bifrst itself. The large golden sphere sparkled and shone like a great jewel, its long point reaching out into the vast cosmos. Sigyn gulped as she dismounted her horse and made her way inside.

She stepped inside the dome looking around in awe, when a deep voice broke into her thoughts.

"You are far from home lady Sigyn. What brings you here." Sigyn looked up into the golden eyes of Heimdall, the gatekeeper. He cut an imposing figure, what with his gold armor, dark skin and massive sword. If Sigyn had not known who he was, she would have been terrified.

"I'm here for the same reason all the others before me have come to you." she said taking a step forward. "There is somewhere I wish to go."

"To Vanaheim?" he asked.

"To Midgard." Sigyn said resolutely.

"Midgard?" Heimdall asked in a surprised tone, yet his face showed no sign of shock. "What does a lady like you wish with the realm of humans?"

"There is something I must do there." she said firmly. "Please Heimdall, I beseech you, let me pass."

Heimdall was silent for a moment. After what felt an eternity he slowly nodded his head. "Very well my lady, I will grate you your request. But remember, should your return endanger the well being of Asgard, I can not bring you back."

"I understand." she said. She walked over to the end of the sphere and held her breath. It had been so long since she had traveled by the Bifrost, she couldn't remember what it felt like. She swallowed her fear and with determination looked straight ahead into space.

"Take care lady Sigyn," Heimdalls deep voice boomed and suddenly the sphere began to spin faster and faster. Sigyn clenched her fist and held her breath as she knew what was soon about to happen.

_I'll prove it to you Loki. _She thought as the tingling sensation began to spread throughout her body. _I'll prove to you that I am more than a child. _

* * *

**Oh Sigyn, what are you doing girl...show of hands who sees this ending well, no one? Yeah me nether. **


	3. Chapter 2: Devils and Angels

**Hi everyone! Look who managed to get a chapter up in a timely manor! SHOCKING! **

**Anyway, here is chapter 2! I hate writing all the science stuff cuz what the heck do I know about science? I tired to get as much information as I could but, well you'll see. Aside from a slow start, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! (I hope to God everyone stays at least _remotely_ in character)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dance with the Devil, Gaze Upon an Angel**

It was the middle of the day when Thor and Loki beamed down to earth. As per the request of Thor, Hiemdall had transported them to the top of Stark tower, on the elaborate balcony that looked out over all of New York City. The Bifrost disappeared as the two brothers materialized there. Thor took charge of the situation, striding toward the large glass doors. Loki followed close at his heels looking around at his new surroundings.

"I see your friend repaired his precious dwelling." Loki said airily. "I wonder how long it took him?"

"Take care how you speak brother," Thor cautioned. "Few are happy that I have brought you here."

"And by few you mean no one." Loki said grinning sideways. "Lets not kid ourselves Thor, no one is happy about this arrangement."

"Perhaps not," Thor said opening the doors. "But do not make it worse."

"Why does everyone insist on telling me that?" Loki said quirking his brow.

"Because you have a very unfortunate habit." Thor groaned. They walked into the building as Thor led them to a long metal table where at sat or stood five people. As the brothers entered the room an almost tangible tension settled over the it. Ice cold glares followed the dark Asgardian prince as he came to stand by the table. If they had hoped this would unsettle him, threaten him, or have any negative effect what-so-ever, they would be disappointed. In truth he was greatly enjoying himself.

"Hello everyone." he said in almost a sing song voice. "Did you miss me?"

"Loki..." Thor cautioned under his breath.

"I'm sorry," he said with a grin that said he clearly wasn't. "Was that callus of me? A thousand pardons."

Loki turned to look over at Clint who was holding his bow, his fingers flexing one at a time in a vice like grip, clearly wanting nothing more than to use said weapon on the man in front of him.

"Agent Barten isn't it? How's your head feeling?" Clint's lips twitched slightly as he tried not to let the tricksters goading get to him. Loki however, wasn't done.

"It must have been terrible, having someone crawling around in your mind, reading your deepest and darkest fears like a book. It must eat you alive knowing that someone knows your blackest secrets," his eyes flicked over to Natasha for a split second, but Clint saw it. "Even the ones you wont dare breath even to yourself."

"That's it!" Clint yelled stringing his bow and aiming it at Loki's head in one quick fluid motion. "I'm sorry Thor, but I can't go through with this. He opens his mouth again and I pin his tongue to the wall!"

"Stand down Barten." Natasha barked at him standing to her feet her hands on the table. "Your giving his exactly what he wants. You where trained better than that."

"Sorry Tash," Clint snarled. "You didn't have a psychopath running around in her head."

"Psychopath? Was that suppose to hurt Agent?" Loki ginned wickedly.

"Alright everyone calm down!" Steve said raising his hands in an almost defensive way. "This isn't going to get us anywhere. We have a mission to complete, lets not fail before we've even started." Grudgingly, Clint lowered his bow but his knuckles were still white from holding it so tight. Steve sighed wearily as he looked over at Tony. "Now, Stark, what did you find out about this thing?"

"Unfortunately for us, not much,"

"Shocking." Loki droned earning him a deathly glare from his brother.

"_However,_" Tony continued showing more maturity than he was known for and not taking the bait. "I have been able to observe it via satellite. Thankfully for us it doesn't seem to be moving very fast, and has thus far been staying away from civilians. Which is good, cuz your not going to like the next part." he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Form what we can tell this thing is like some sort of parasite." chimed in a female voice. Thor's head whipped around as a small familiar woman came walking quickly into the room staring down at some sort of tablet. "From what we've been able to tell, this thing seeks out energy and consumes it. As you can see here-"

"Jane!?" Thor said stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah about that." Tony said looking very uncomfortable. "Uh, your little gal pal here saw the meteor on the news and well...look Thor we tried to get her to listen but she-"

"There is no way in hell your leaving me out of this." Jane said shooting Tony and Thor a dark look. "Besides, by the looks of things, your going to need all the help you can get." as she speaks she flicks her fingers across the device sending screens projected into the air.

"Mr. Stark's satellite caught this image only a few hours ago. Take a look." she says playing a video feed. They could see the humanoid shape of the monster as it slowly walked around, lifting its face in the air as though smelling for something. With its every step the ground around it froze, killing anything it touched. They all watched in wrapped horror as it spotted a small animal not far from it. It lunged at the animal clutching it in its talon like hands. The poor creature practically melted on contact with the monster. The creature held the little animal in its grasp till soon nothing at all remained. Not even a bone was left behind. Jane stopped the feed, bringing the screens back with another swipe of her finger.

"That continues for a while, but I think you get the idea." she said placing the mechanical device on the table. "It doesn't mater what it comes into contact with, it kills or destroys whatever it touches. Animals, trees, stone, anything. And whats worse-,"

"It gets _worse_," Clint said exasperatedly.

"- is that it appears to be looking specifically for living things. "Jane continued. "Why that is we can't know for sure, but it seems to need them for some sort of sustenance." she folded her arms across her chest biting her thumb nail as she stared off into space deep in thought.

"There is some good news." Bruce said taking over for Jane. "From what we can tell, this thing is has similar characteristic to liquid nitrogen or helium. Simply put, if you cool ether of these elements drastically enough, they will liquify. While this thing is far colder than ether of said elements, and well..._alive_, we should in theory be able to destroy it simply by over heating it."

"No offense doctor," Natasha said. "But that thing sure didn't look like it was going to be overheating anytime soon."

"Obviously nothing that gets near this thing will stay hot long." Tony said. "Whatever we use, its going to have to come from its core. We literally have to burn it from the inside out."

"How can we do that?" asked Steve. "We can't get close to it with out it freezing us to death or eroding us like it did that animal."

"That," Tony said having to take a deep breath before he could finish the thought. "is where Thor and daddy issues over there come in." he looked over at Thor his face trying to remain cool and composed, but his concern managed to slip though a bit. "Well big guy, any ideas?"

"In our word, there are powerful spells that can summon the very fires of Muspellhiem," Thor said with confidence. "But I know them not, I was never gifted in these arts. Even if I was, there would be no guarantee I would be able to stop the creature. This thing can rend even Asgardian flesh. However..." He looked to his side at Loki. "For a Jotun..."

All eyes in the room turned to the trickster as he stood there pondering the situation. He saw all the eyes upon him and his face split into a wicked smile, before begin to laugh at a joke that only he found humor in.

"So, 'earth mightiest hero's', is that not what you call yourselves? Avengers? Tell me, how does it feel to come crawling on your belly for help from one you supposedly defeated?"

"Shut up!" Clint snapped slamming his fist on the table.

"Hawkeye-" Steve tried to say.

"No, don't you get it? He's toying with us, he's _loving this_! He's not going to help us, hell he'll stab us all in the back the moment we turn around. This is crazy, we don't need him, we can find another way, _any_ other way."

"We don't have another way." Steve said standing and turning on the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. "You think this doesn't bother the rest of us? He nearly killed all of us, and the people we care about. But we are out of options. That thing will find civilians pretty soon and then we'll have a much bigger problem than your grudge. Now unless you want to waist more time fighting this, I suggest you _stand down_."

For several tense seconds Steve and Clint glared a each other before Clint finally gave in uttering a foul curse under his breath. Steve turned back to Loki, his face set in determination.

"So Loki, what do you say, are you going to help us or not?"

Loki seemed to mull the idea over in his head for a time before his smile returned to his lips. He chuckled to himself before turning looking back at the Captain.

"When do we start?"

Steve didn't know whether to sigh with relief or hold his breath in apprehension. He opted to simply nod to the prince before turning back to the others.

"Alright with Loki adding us we stand a fighting chance of stopping this thing, being as he is the only one amongst us who can even touch it. So, anyone have any ideas?"

"Thor mentioned something about a spell of that can summon Misspelled fire," Tony said.

"Muspellhiem," Thor, Loki and Jane all said at the same time. Thor looked back at Jane with a proud nod as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, the point is, surly magical fire can burn harder and longer than a normal flame right?"

"Correct." Thor nodded.

"So, what if we can get that magic inside the monster. You know, cast your mumbo jumbo in its chest and torch the son of a bitch. You got any spells in your repertoire that can do that chuckles?"

Loki looked back over at him with a smug grin. "Off the top of my head, twelve."

"Of course." Tony grumbled turning back to the others. "This things not going to give up with out one hell of a fight so we'll be going along to back up the brothers grim."

"You mean we'll keep Loki from turning on us and feeding us to the monster." Clint glowered.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"So when do we leave?" asked Steve. "And what are you going to need to cast this spell?"

"I shall not need anything from you-" Loki stopped however when he heard a loud thundering from out of Tony's balcony. Thor and Loki's eyes both widened and they're head snapped up and turned to the other. They knew that sound, they knew it well. The Bifrost.

"Loki, what have you done?" Thor asked threateningly.

"Funny brother, I was about to ask you the same thing." Loki answered darkly. "Don't trust me after all?"

"I sent for no one," Thor said sounding less angry and more puzzled. The two brothers turned for the door wanted very much to know who could have followed them. The others all looked over at each other confused. Tony was the first to head off to the balcony the others not far behind. They burst outside finding Thor and Loki already there both standing stock still.

"Whats going on who's-" Steve asked but stopped the words sucked from his lungs. Similar reactions came from the others proving to him that he was not hallucinating as he though he must have been. He could almost hear the sound of all their gears whirring to put together into a rational picture what they were seeing. Tony actual did make a sound, but it was something like a befuddled 'Huh?'

Standing a little shakily before them was a beautiful young woman. She had long flowing hair the color of wine being hit by sunlight and eyes as warm as a summer morning. She was a small, fair woman, and she wore a white dress that dance around her calves and with each hesitant step she took. A silver circlet adorned her head with two winged shapes on each side that caught the sun giving further to the illusion that she was an angel descended upon them from heaven. She smiled back at them, and Steve actually had to catch his breath.

"Hello, I made it to Midgard then, yes?"

"Sigyn!" the voices of both Thor and Loki came crashing into the others thoughts snapping them from there gawking. Steve looked back at the brothers, both of whom looked like they had been kicked in the gut, though Loki was beginning to come out of it, instead looking angrier by the second.

"Who?" asked Clint.

"Lady Sigyn of Vanahiem." the woman said taking a step toward them, though she wavered a bit. "It has been far longer than I remembered since I traveled to another realm. I do not quite have my legs back yet." she smiled.

"Sigyn, wha-how-" Thor could only stutter as his brain could still not believe what his eyes were telling him.

"What are you doing here." Steve turned at look over at Loki who had spoken the words. His look matched his tone, which was very foul. Steve didn't understand how anyone could be so angry with this woman, but then, this was Loki after all.

"I told you." the woman said turning to Loki her chin held high. "I am not a child, and I will not be treated as such."

"No," Loki said placing a hand to his forehead. "A child would have more sense!"

"You would know a lot about acting like a child." she snapped back. Steve though he heard Tony's jaw hit the ground.

"Sigyn return to Asgard this instant." Loki growled.

"No." she said crossing her arms.

"Sigyn!" he said striding over to her. "if you do not turn around in three seconds"

"You'll what, banish me to my room? You are not my mother Loki, nor my master. My will is my own and you can not make me do what I choose not to do."

"Oh really..." he said through his teeth as he stood over her. She glared back at him and Steve was amazed to see there was no fear in her eyes, only fiery indignation. Loki was about to say something else but it was then that Tony finally found his voice again.

"Alright!" he said throwing his hands out. "Hold everything!" he waited till he had everyone's attention before he turned to Thor. "Thor, who is this lovely little spit fire, and why is she here."

"She-she," Thor stuttered still staring at her. "She is-"

"On her way home." Loki cut in.

"No she is not." she shot back.

"Hey hey! Hold on there angel I still didn't get an answer. Thor, snap out of it, who is she, sister you didn't tell us about? Cousin? Ex-girlfriend?"

"No! Nothing such as that." Thor said rapidly shaking his head. He placed a hand on the back of his neck sighing a bit in what looked like exhaustion or panic or both.

"Friends, this is Lady Sigyn...my brothers wife."

It was dead silent for several moments before all the Avengers and Jane simultaneously asked the same question, all with equal shock.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

***GASP* Loki? Married? WHHAAAAAAAAT? More or less what's going through there heads XD I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update in a timely fastion. (Speaking of which, I think I'll go do some now...) See you guys for Chapter 3!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Missis

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to update, hopefully the next one wont take so long...(I make no promises) **

**I still find this chapter incredibly painful...(I now officially HATE introductions) But I hope you can bare with me and maybe, possably, sorta enjoy yourself. So yea...here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Missis**

"Sigyn is my brother's wife." Thor repeated as six pairs of eyes all looked back at him like he had gone mad. In almost perfect unison they looked form Thor to Loki and Sigyn then back to Thor, and again back to Loki.

"No," Tony said running his hand through his hair as he looked back over at the small delicate looking woman. "There is no way in hell. It's just not possible, no it's just- are you sure?" he asked Thor.

"Yes Tony, I am curtain." Thor sighed. "Sigyn is Loki's wife." he said gesturing over to the two of them. They all stared back again at the odd couple; varying degrees of shock written across their expressions.

"Well," Bruce said taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "That's a plot twist."

"Wait, wait I got it." Clint said snapping his fingers. "Arranged marriage, you guys do that kinda thing right? Makes perfect sense." The others took to this idea immediately, nodding with approval.

"Yes, that's got to be it." Tony agreed shaking a finger at Clint. "Good thinking Barton. Now I won't be up all night trying to figure that one out."

"I am afraid you are mistake good sir" the young woman said turning away from Loki and over at them "My marriage was anything but arranged." she stopped a moment shooting Loki an almost challenging look. "My decision to wed the prince Loki was mine, and mine alone."

The lost look slowly returned to everyone as they processed this new information.

"But then...that means." Tony shook his head in mortified disbelief. "I need to sit down."

"Honestly." Loki said rolling his eyes. "People marry, is this really too great a concept for your feeble minds to grasp?"

"But she looks so...not insane!" Tony exclaimed his hands thrown out at the woman as though he was displaying the eighth wonder of the world.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister-in-law?" Jane asked coming beside Thor.

"Well, until recently, I did not." the prince admitted. "Loki and Sigyn's marriage took place not long ago. I never had a chance to tell you."

"You mean they're _newlyweds!_" Clint cried.

"Well there goes the theory they were married before he went crazy." Steve said scratching his head.

"Guys, I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Tony said clutching his chest.

"You don't have a heart." Natasha pointed out.

"So you understand where my concern is coming from."

"ENOUGH!" Loki yelled his anger quickly reaching a breaking point. "Sigyn, I demand that you return home at once."

"I don't see that you are in a position to demand anything." she said defiantly turning from him and walking toward the baffled mortals.

"Sigyn!" he said reaching out and grabbing her arm. A sound smack resounded as she struck his hand away. Tease silence followed, no one quite sure how the trickster would react. Fury danced in both their eyes as wills clashed in an epic battle of endurance. After several painful moments passed by Sigyn turned away from him again, and this time he did nothing to stop her, knowing full well he had lost this battle. He flexed his fingers in and out in an effort to control his anger. If Sigyn thought that this was over, she was sadly mistaken. Loki didn't take the word 'no' well, and she was no exception.

The Avengers and Jane for their part still stared on in awe as Sigyn walked over to them, her crimson red hair blowing to the side in the gusting wind. She wasn't very tall, in fact she was barely a tall as Jane, yet her presence was incredible. Maybe it was how she held herself or the determination in her step. Whatever it was it left them speechless as this small seemingly frail woman walked over to them.

"I'm afraid we have not been formally introduced." she said smiling. "Thor, would you be as kind as to introduce me to your friends?"

Thor shot a hesitant look back at his brother; Loki however kept his hard gaze fixed on his wife's back. Thor suppressed the urge to gulp audibly as he looked back over at his sister-in-law.

"Uh, Sigyn." he said after a moment. "These are my comrades I have told you about. The Avengers." he said gesturing to them. "And Jane Foster." He added rather fondly. Sigyn looked at the seemingly strange group of people as Thor named each one.

"This is Steve Rogers, the one those of Midgard call Captain America."

"It's a pleasure ma'am." Steve smiled at her.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said inclining her head to him. Steve grinned scratching the back of his neck as Thor moved on.

"This is Bruce Banner; he is the scientist I told you about who had the unfortunate accident that gave him god-like strength..."

"That's the nice way of putting it." Bruce said chuckling sardonically which Sigyn found strange but Thor had already moved on.

"These are the agents Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanov, two of the strongest Midgardians I have ever met."

"Pleased to meet you." she smiled. The two agents looked back at her with apprehension and intrigue. The woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest, a small smile tugging at her lips as she sized up the shorter woman. Sigyn couldn't quite tell what she was thinking, but she seemed to come to a decision about her, though what that was she could not be sure. The one Thor called Clint Barton however, looked at her as though he was solving a once difficult problem and had finally come across the answer. It wasn't a pleasant look to say the least, and it unnerved her a bit.

"And lastly is Tony Stark." Thor said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"The inventor." she smiled. "The one who made the magic suit of armor, yes?"

"Not magic sweetheart." Tony winked. "Science."

"Oh yes, of course." she said smiling sweetly at him.

"So you're really Loki's wife." he said still stunned by this information.

"I am." she nodded.

"But you don't actually _touch_ each other do you?" he asked sounding disgusted by this idea. Sigyn had to try very hard not to let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Yes Sir Stark, we do." she said clearing her throat and blushing ever so slightly. Tony just stood there shaking his head.

"Damn."

"Oh let it go Stark." said a short brown haired woman that Sigyn recognized as the one Thor referred to as Jane. Her smile grew as the mortal scientist walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Jane." Jane said holding out a hand to her. "It's nice to meet you."

Sigyn ignored her out stretched hand opting instead to embrace her tightly.

"Yes, it is wonderful." she said letting her go after a moment so she could look at her. "I have heard so much about you, I feel as though I already know you!" she laughed.

"Y-you have? You do?" Jane blushed.

"Of course! Thor talks of few others. Though from his stories of you, I can hardly fault him for that." she smiled clasping Jane's hands. "I do hope we can be friends."

"Yeah," Jane smiled back still blushing from the idea that Thor talked about her to others. Not that it surprised her per say, but it was still flattering. "Yeah I think I'd like that."

"Not that this isn't heartwarming and all." Clint cut in. "But don't we have a dangerous monster running loose that needs our attention?"

"Clint's right." Steve said. "We still have a mission to finish." he turned to face Sigyn smiling and gesturing to the door. "Would you like to come inside miss?"

She beamed up at him. "I would be delighted."

Loki had been silent for a long time, still internally raging, though calm and composed on the outside. He knew what he would have to do, though he wished he didn't. It would hurt her, inevitably, and that thought made him cringe. But it would also keep her safe, and her life was far more important than his feelings on the matter. He followed everyone back into the building his jaw set as he clenched his teeth.

_I'm sorry love, but I told you not to come..._

"So...that's the monster." Sigyn said gulping a little as she watched the creature from Tony's satellite feed. She understood now, why Thor had asked for his brother's help, and she could feel a tight knot of worry forming in her stomach.

"And how do you plan to stop this beast?" she asked them, though she had an idea.

"Loki will have to cast a fire spell into its chest, and that should in theory, destroy it." Jane said. She looked over at Sigyn and felt her heart break a little at the scared pale face of the Asgardian woman. She reached out a hand placing it comfortingly on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Thor and the others are going too, they won't let anything happen to him."

"Speak for yourself." Clint muttered just loud enough that everyone could hear him. A sharp look from Natasha however shut him up.

"You're going to do this?" Sigyn asks turning to Loki who was sitting slouched in a chair as though the whole world bored him to tears.

"I'm here aren't I?" he said sharply. "Did you think I came simply for the enjoyment of these mortals' company?"

"Well no-"

"If you had put to use some semblance of an intellect you would have come to that conclusion woman."

She stepped back a bit, stung by his words and tone. "Loki I-"

He held up his hand silencing her, clearly not wanting to hear any reason or apology she might have. A tense silence fell over the group that wasn't broken till Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Okaaay, well there's that. Uh yeah, so that's the plan. We leave in twenty four hours, so if you need anything get it now."

"Wait!" Sigyn said causing all eyes in the room to turn to her. "I want to come with you."

"What!" Several of them said as they looked at her in shock...again.

"I'm a gifted healer." she said with a little more confidence than she felt. "If this thing is as dangerous as you say you may need my help."

"Your concern is _endearing._" Loki sneered, clearly finding the opposite to be true. "But you're not going."

"Why not?" She snapped angrily.

"You'll get in the way." he said simply and coldly. She took a step back as though bitten. She had been ready with a snappy retort had he said, 'it's dangerous', 'you'll get hurt' or something along those lines. She was not prepared for an answer like that. She stood there stock still, her mouth still open slightly with the words that never came. Loki sighed, rising from his chair.

"I will be preparing for our little, excursion, should you need me. Though I trust you won't." he said with a terse smile. He swept from the room back out onto to balcony without another word leaving his wife looking miserably after him. Several tense moments passed before Jane came up to her.

"Uh, why don't you come with me." she said smiling at Sigyn. "While you're here on Earth, why don't I show you some sights?"

* * *

**Poor Sigyn, she's so cunfused...why ya gotta be like that Loki? Anyway, hope you liked it and will stick around for Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 4 Night On the Town

**Alright! After a nice long wait I have FINALLY updated. Again, sorry for the wait, the creative juices have not been flowing as I wish they would...ANYWAY, I know this chapter is a little slow, but I promise things are about to get real! (well thats the hope...) Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Night On the Town**

The tall buildings of Midgard were very strange and foreign to Sigyn as she walked with Jane down the busy streets of New York. She was amazed really at how loud and busy it was, much like what she imagined the inside of an anthill must be like. She watched in fascination as people rushed by, each one busier than the next.

"So, what do you think of New York City?" Jane asked her hands in the pockets of her jean jacket.

"It's...incredible." she said breathlessly. "Midgard has certainly changed since I last saw it."

"When was that?" Jane asked.

"In your time? Norns...it's been hundreds of years."

Jane nodded trying not to look surprised. She knew how much longer Asgardians lived compared to humans. Still it was always strange hearing it. After all, Sigyn looked even younger than her, heck she looked young enough to still be carded at a bar. The thought made her chuckle that would be interesting to explain. She smiled over at the small woman.

"Yeah, the worlds changed a lot since then." Jane's brow creased in a slight frown. "But, I've been to Asgard, it's huge. I didn't think this would come as much of a surprise to you."

Sigyn smiled back at her, her white teeth showing behind soft pink lips. "I do not leave home much. I'm content to say inside with my husband."

Jane had to fight the urge to make a face at that. "Sigyn...can I ask you about that?" Sigyn smiled knowingly. Sighing a little.

"You want to know why I would, in my sane mind, marry Loki?"

"Well," Jane said fidgeting with her fingers. "You have to admit...it's a little strange."

Jane was surprised when Sigyn laughed suddenly. The Asgardian woman shook her head still laughing as she looked back at Jane with an almost mischievous grin.

"Oh dear Jane, you don't even know the half of it."

Jane was thoroughly puzzled as she looked over at the woman next to her. The look of pure adoration and love that shone in her eyes was surreal. Jane could do little but blink in confusion. She just couldn't seem to wrap her head around it.

"So...why did you do it?" she asked. "That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Sigyn was quiet for a while as she stared off into the distance a sweet serene smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Why?" she laughs looking back at Jane. "Because I made a promise, and if you need know one thing about me, it's that I never break my promises."

Jane wasn't sure she knew what that meant and her brow knit in confusion as she watched Sigyn walk beside her. "I-I'm not sure I follow." she confessed. Sigyn's white teeth glittered again with her smile.

"It's a very long and complicated story." she said shrugging it off just like that even though Jane was dying to know more. "But what of you and my dear brother-in-law?" She looked over at Jane, her brow raised in a suggestive way. Jane turned away her cheeks turning a little red, and it wasn't from the wind of the city.

"There's not really much to say. I mean, I-that is he and I-well you see it's like this- uh what I mean is...yeah." she looked down at her toes to hide the heat that was creeping ever farther in to her face. She looked up when she heard the sweet bell-like sound of Sigyn's laugh.

"I understand." she smiled kindly. "Love you can't put into words is the greatest kind after all."

Jane nodded, soaking in the wise words from the woman next to her.

"You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing." she smiled at her.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice." Sigyn said smiling back. Jane was about to question her further on what she meant by that when a street vendor stopped them.

"Souvenir ladies?" he asks holding out a plastic Captain America necklace and an Iron Man t-shirt.

"Oh no were fine thank-"

"Oh how marvelous!" Sigyn said looking at the baubles in wonder. "It is just like the symbol on Sir Rogers's uniform!"

"That's because it is the same." Jane laughs. "It's a souvenir, a trinket sold to tourists to get their money."

"But why do so many of them share characteristics of our friends? Look, see! There is a tiny Mjolnir!" she said pointing to a tiny little hammer.

"Because who doesn't love a hero?" The man smiles at her handing her the necklace. "Here, you can have it."

"Oh but I don't have any-"

"It's cool." he says giving her a grin. "I'd feel like the biggest jerk in New York if I didn't do a pretty lady like yourself a solid."

Sigyn took the necklace reverently as though the little plastic thing was a great treasure. "Thank you good sir." she said smiling back at him with that look that could melt the polar icecaps. The man looked down at his feet bashfully, completely taken by the strange woman's beauty. Jane shook her head in amazement, she could wrap people around her finger just like that, and she had no idea she could do it. It was adorable in its own right.

"Would you like another one?" she asks inclining her head at the many little novelties.

"But I don't-" Sigyn began.

"I'll pay for it," Jane said digging out some cash from her jacket pocket.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that!" Sigyn said raising her hands in protest.

"You didn't, I offered. Come on, it's my treat." she said smiling at her. "Then you'll have your own stories to bring back home with you."

Sigyn's rich brown eyes shown with gratitude. "Oh Jane, thank you! But are you sure?"

"Yes," the scientist laughed. "Very sure. Now go on, pick a few things."

The Asgardian woman turned back to the vendor with happy anticipation as she looked over the wares with Jane. Jane watched the woman with fascination, but also that gnawing confusion. What had happened between her and Loki to make her fall in love with him? There was more to this story than Sigyn was telling her, and she planned to find out what.

Natasha rubbed her temples as the men around her continued to bicker and argue. They had been at this for hours, no one able to come to an agreement on what their next step should be. Well that wasn't entirely true; they knew what the next step was. Trouble was everyone had a different idea of how that should be done. The added presence of Loki didn't help much either. She had given up a long time ago to try and make them calm down and had resigned herself to sitting back and waiting for them to use common sense again. Her head however, begged for silence, which they would not grant her.

"I'm telling you Tony, we cannot run back into this without a better plan than shove Loki at the thing and hope for the best." Steve said growing more and more aggravated all the time.

"Why not? If he's so great it shouldn't be a problem for him right?"

"Look whatever we're doing let's just do it, I'm sick of waiting around while you girls bicker." Clint sighed in irritation.

"It's not that simple and you know it Barton." Bruce said rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses had been. "Running into this blindly like we did last time will get someone killed, you know that."

"Yeah and while we sit around on our asses that monster is getting closer and closer to innocent people. Or do you all still care about that?"

"Have care how you speak." Thor warned taking a threatening step toward him. "You think yourself the only one who cares for the wellbeing of these people?"

"That's not what I meant-." Clint said placing a hand over his eyes in exasperation.

"Sure sounded like it." Tony chimed in shooting him a dark look.

"Guys calm down, this isn't getting us anywhere." Steve tried sighing with exhaustion.

"I'll calm down when that _thing_ is back in an Asgardian cell where it belongs." Clint snapped at Steve jerkin his head over at Loki.

"By all means I'll go back." Loki said giving the agent a sinister smile. "But then, how do you plan to stop this beast?"

"You piece of sh-"

Natasha had heard enough. She sighed pulling out one of her pistols, cocking it and firing several times into the air. Everyone ducked or flinched before looking over at her like she had lost her mind.

"Are you all quite done." she said raising a brow as they gawked at her. "Yes? Good."

"What the _hell_ Natasha?!" Clint cried in exasperation.

"You all were giving me a headache, and clearly none of you were in any mood to listen to reason. A gun however, everyone listens to that." she said holstering the weapon. "Now that I have your attention, here's what we're going to do." she squared her shoulders as she braced herself against the table. "Tony, you, Thor and the Hulk are our heavy hitters, you three will get in this things face and cause as much of a distraction as you can without actually getting too close. Me and Barton will provide long range support that will hopefully confuse and distract it and keep it from getting in any good hits on you. Cap, you'll be covering Loki, wait for a clear opening then provide him with a clear shot or whatever it is you call casting a spell on someone. Any questions?" The Black Widow asked sweeping a harsh gaze over all of them. No one said anything.

"Good." she said standing. "Now if you women are all quite done-" she was interrupted however by the hiss of the automatic doors opening and the sound of women's laughter fluttering in as they did. The group turned as Jane and Sigyn reentered the room both laughing at some previous joke. They all stared back at them with growing looks of puzzlement as the two women stepped into view. Loki however stood straight up and Natasha could swear his eye was twitching.

"Sigyn...what. Are. You. _Wearing?_" he asked slowly anger rising in his voice with every word. The small woman looked down at herself then back up at him with a happy grin.

"Souvenirs." she laughed. Indeed, she was wearing souvenirs, quite a few of them. Several different necklaces with different Avengers insignias, including one with a tiny Mjolnir hanging from it. She also had a few different bracelets and a dark blue hoodie with a giant letter 'A' with the words 'Earths Mightiest Heroes' under it on the back. "Are they not wonderful?"

Loki continued to stare at his wife in utter disbelief of what he was seeing. He looked like he might have tried to say something several times, but each time he failed. She merely smiled at him pulling the hoodie tighter around her and turning to Jane.

"Thank you again; it was most kind of you. And while I still find Midgardian fashion strange, it is quite comfortable." she said looking down at the jacket that was perhaps a few sizes too big for her. Jane smiled back.

"You're welcome. It looks good on you."

"Do you think so?" Sigyn said a little excitedly. "I was afraid-"

"Sigyn!" Loki snapped suddenly causing all the eyes in the room to turn to him. "May I speak with you...privately." he said through gritted teeth. Worried eyes turned to the Asgardian woman as she stared back at her husband, her gaze never once faltering.

"Very well." she nodded. "Sir Stark, is there a spare room that we might use?"

"Uh...yeah, down the hall are some spare guest bedrooms." he said pointing.

"Thank you." she nodded walking over to Loki who rather sarcastically gestured her to the door. She shot him a withering glare but walked out before him into the hall leaving Jane and the Avengers looking worriedly after them.

"Will...will she be alright with him?" Steve asked Thor. Thor nodded solemnly.

"If anyone can handle my brother, it is Sigyn."

"Why do you say that?" Natasha asked. Thor grinned a little turning back to the Black Widow.

"Is it not clear? Sigyn can handle my brother because of a simple fact...She doesn't fear him."

* * *

**Come on Loki, let your wife have a little fun. Look at her, she's adorable. But then you know that don't you? ...*evil laughter* **

**Hope you guys like it, and I hope to see you again soon!**


End file.
